


Conception of Llyra

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Alternate Canon, Interspecies, Monster - Freeform, Other, Porn IS the... IS This Porn?, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: Linkle (and Aryll) gets eaten by a Like-Like.Vore isn't my fetish but I plan to combine Linkle and Aryll into a semi-original-character so... I had to do it somehow. It was fun to write though, I hope it's fun to read.(Lost & Confused; Part One)





	Conception of Llyra

There was no denying it, Linkle was lost again. That didn't matter because she could hear someone who needed a heroine like her! It sounded like a child being bullied by someone who had stolen their toy. As it turns out, that was not far from the truth.

"Give it back!"

Aryll was shouting at the monster while she threw rocks at it. The Like-Like had nibbled her hand, she was lucky only took her telescope. She was keeping her distance, but she really wanted her most prized possession back! She was finally exploring with her telescope again after loaning it to her brother. It was only supposed to be for his birthday but... that's a story for another time.

Now Linkle could see it, a kid fighting a Like-Like. She had to save her! Linkle leapt into action foot first to drop-kick the creature, bouncing off to Aryll's side. Linkle told her to run but she refused.

"It ate my treasure, I have to get it back!"

Aryll whined while the monster was stunned. Just before it recovered, Linkle agreed to help. She pulled out her crossbows and rolled out of the way now that it was moving again. The Like-Like was sluggish, easy to fight, but hard to figure out how to get Aryll's prize. It was her first time seeing one, but she had heard a dubious rumor that a fishing rod could pull items out of a Like-Like. All she had was her crossbows and compass though, it made her sympathize with the other girl. A hero had to make sacrifices... it didn't seem to have any teeth.

"Come and get me!"

Linkle was baiting the monster away from Aryll before she let her self be caught. She braced herself as it stretched up over her head and bit down. She felt its gummy muscles wrapping around her shoulders, she was suffocating in the Like-Like's throat. The slobber-like slime inside was making Linkle's hair stick to her face. This was even grosser than she thought it would be. She almost wished it did have stomach acid, it could dissolve and digest her. She wouldn't have to put up with this nastiness anymore.

It's just a little saliva, I'll take a nice long bath when this is all over.

Linkle tried to delude herself while the gooey spit covered her body. She could feel it soaking through her clothes. Soap, lots of it, that's what she wanted, but first... her thoughts were being stuttered by the swallowing-like motions the monster was making. Soon she'll be in it's stomach, hoping there's nothing sharp inside the tight space she has to crawl around in. Linkle's legs were still sticking out of the Like-Like's lips, but not for long.

Aryll watched as her new friend was eaten alive just for trying to help her. The guilt and the fear made her breakdown and cry. She could still see it swallowing Linkle through the tears in her eyes distorting the already horrific sight.

That's when Linkle's head popped through the sphincter leading to the Like-Like's stomach. The various things it had swallowed created a noxious odor. It was partly rusty and partly fartly; like methane. She felt like a canary in a coal mine. Like the little bird she shared her hair color with, her consciousness was lost when her compass fell off her neck. Her reflection in the glass was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

Linkle was a lithe teenager that left room for dessert in the Like-Like's belly. Aryll was alone and vulnerable.


End file.
